We are investigating several aspects of cannabinoid chemistry: 1) Novel chemical reactions in the cannabinoid series. 2) Synthesis and biological activity of cannabinoid metabolites: a) see Mechoulam et al.delta6-THC1-oic acid. b) cannabidiol metabolites (paper in preparation). 3) Preparation of new water soluble cannabinoids.